


Dark

by evesharmony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-27
Updated: 2005-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesharmony/pseuds/evesharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sometimes wondered if it was normal for them to be so at home in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Asylum fic

Sam sometimes wondered if it was normal for them to be so at home in the dark. After everything they'd seen, everything they knew...

He had an uncomfortable familiarity with the things that lurked in the shadows. And still the only measure of comfort he could find was at night, lying in the dark with the sound of Dean's sometimes soft snoring one bed over.

Dean never seemed to want for sleep. Sam wondered if there was anything that kept Dean awake at night. If he ever stared at the ceiling imagining the hundred of things that could jump out of the shadows, crawl out from under the bed--things that could kill them in an instant and yet find himself curiously unafraid. And even more than that--*unable* to fear.

And now there was something happening--he could sense the dark, hear it whispering and he still wasn't afraid because he no longer had to rely on seeing is believing--he could *feel* it and somehow that made it less insane.

"Sammy?"

He wasn't sure when Dean had stopped snoring, but he could just make out a dark silhouette on the bed.

"Can't sleep?"

"Just not tired. Must have been out too long this afternoon."

"I don't think being knocked unconscious counts as actual sleep, bro."

And that was another thing Sam wondered about. Why he felt so close to nighttime Dean, his vague shadowy brother as opposed to the visible, harsher in the light of day Dean, who never seemed quite real.

"You want me to turn on the TV?"

Nighttime Dean was there for him--*with* him. Another shadow that he didn't have to be afraid of.

"No. I like the dark."


End file.
